This invention relates to a tire testing machine, and, more particularly, to a chuck for accurately positioning a tire in a tire testing machine.
In the manufacture of tires, various irregularities and variations in the dimensions in the tires can arises. For example, dimensional irregularities can arise from inaccuracies in the molding process, changes in the characteristics of the fabric and other materials and compounds employed in manufacturing the tires, inaccurate centering and stitching, and variations in the vulcanizing process. All of the possible irregularities and variations in the tires which can arise during manufacture either singularly through interaction with one another can cause eccentricity and static and dynamic unbalance in the tire which results in tire vibration and noise during use.
It is possible to correct many of these irregularities by first measuring the tire variations and then applying various corrective actions to the tire. To measure tire variations, the tire is placed on a tire uniformity machine in which the tire is mounted on the machine, inflated to tire pressure and rotated while a relatively sophisticated electrical means measures the variations and records them on an appropriate read out device such as an oscilloscope, oscillogram, dial or meter. To accurately measure the tire variations, however, it is necessary to accurately position the tire on the machine and to maintain the tire in position under tire pressure and while the tire is being rotated at relatively high speed. This often requires a chuck and heavy framing associated with the chuck and the machine to hold the tire in position.
It is an object of this invention to provide a chuck for a tire testing machine which eliminates the need for heavy framing and the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide a chuck for a tire testing machine which precisely aligns the tire in the machine.
It is another object of this invention to provide a chuck for a tire testing machine which allows for light framing and low pressures to bring the chuck members together and which provides a positive lock easily relieved to release the tire.
It is another object of this invention to provide a chuck with attached rims which engage the tire bead to provide a seal while placing the tire in precise alignment.
It is another object of this invention to provide a chuck meeting the above objectives which further provides for the convenient introduction of air to inflate the tire.